The Marionette's Sibling
THIS IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ARKAINEDESTINY. ANY UNAUTHORIZED EDITS THAT INTERFERE WITH THIS CHARACTER'S PROFILE, (EXCLUDING GRAMMATICAL CORRECTIONS), WILL BE UNDONE AND REPORTED. Record Name: Unknown. Gender: Female Species: Mannequin Class: Mannequin (Enemy) Apparel: Faded-Pink Shirt, Knee Long Blue Dress. Height: 5 foot 9" Weight: 10.7 Kg Eye Color: ''Black'' Hair Colour: Orange ---- (Sorry Salindra, I liked the Record template that you used, so I kinda used it. :3) ---- Phone-call (First Night Only) FNaF 2 Phoneguy: Hello? Uh, is this thing working? Hello? Hey! So, I uh... I left this pre-recorded message for you, just to get you by for the first night as a nightguard! Pretty cool, huh? You know, there have been strange rumors regarding the night shift of this place. Apparently, there was this one guard, she mysteriously disappeared - not a trace of her left. Sounds pretty stupid huh? Well, wait till you hear this next bit - the rumor is that her soul has manifested itself INTO a mannequin! Ha! How silly does that sound? But yeah, there's a light switch to your right, light switches for each of the vents, and your camera HUD system is... Well, you should be holding onto it. Uh... Other than that, let me tell you about these other animatronics... (Goes on to explain the rest of the FNaF Canon Animatronics). '' Description '''The Marionette's Sibling, '''as she is called, resembles a human female mannequin. She is theorized to have been a previous Security Guard working for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, whom disappeared one night during a short thunderstorm. No trace of said Security Guard was found. Her features show large amounts of damage and wear, though nobody is sure as to whether this is from an attack, and accident or just the result of degradation. She is mainly dormant, unless somebody enters, or already is inside, the Pizzeria after 9:00pm. She will animate should these circumstances be met. She will then make every attempt to reach this person, exhibiting unnatural strength, immense destructive capabilities and total single-mindedness. Upon reaching her intended target, the mannequin will then proceed to extract all of the target's vital organs, with brutal force. Once these organs are extracted, the mannequin will proceed to enclose them inside her hollow form. From there, both the organs and the body from which they were extracted mysteriously disappear, and are never seen again. Over time, she has regained little bits of her "body" that were not existent when she was first active. It is rumored that she has a slow regenerative ability, and that this ability runs solely off of the organs she harvests from her victims, explaining her unstoppable nature. Origins The origin of this mannequin is largely unknown. The mannequin itself is not affiliated with the company in any way. The only known theory is where the mannequin resides. She is theorized to reside under the Pizzeria itself, specifically under the room where the Marionette is kept. However, how the mannequin enters the Pizzeria is unknown. Power Supply How this mannequin powers itself is a complete mystery, though it is theorized that she runs purely off the soul of the supposed Security Guard that disappeared. Though there is also a valid theory pointing out that she may well run off of the organs that she harvests from her victims. Camera Effects Though the mannequin will stop at nothing to reach her intended target, it is known that should you catch a glimpse of her on any of the cameras, that specific camera will first hesitate, the image freezing a little, before the camera finally starts rotating. As it rotates, the inner workings of the camera will malfunction, and this will result in the camera exploding. Powers Though not much is known of this mysterious mannequin, her powers may consist of: *'Immense Physical Strength''' *'Regenerative Capabilities' *'She is able to think "Human-Like"' (Though this is not a power, it is an ability that gives her an advantage.) Weakness Her weakness, as far as is known, seems to be high concentrations of electricity. However, there is no known explanation as to why this is her only weakness. Once electrocuted, however, she will stay in a dormant state for a little while before returning to her animated state. Category:Fan Characters Category:Rumors Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Characters Category:Work In ProgressCategory:Fan Characters Category:Rumors Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Characters Category:Work In Progress